Avatar The Last Airbender: Chronicles of Fire
by AuthorOfTheDark
Summary: Chronicle of Azula's Fall from Grace. Discontinued - Maybe picked up by Co-Author.
1. Prolude: The Boiling Rock: Betrayal

_Avatar: The Last Airbender- Chronicles of Fire._

Author: So I decided to dabble in the Avatar area for a bit, the rest of my works being either pathetic or incomplete, I'm thinking of selling the copy rights on the names anyway. (The OC's people, I have disclaimers for a reason.) Well, I suppose we should get on with it? This is a Novelization attempt at _**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ Or at the best what I can do with it, Story is eventually Post-War, which happens rather quickly.

You'll give to notice I do base off of canon, as it's where my inspiration comes from, now, I bid you enjoy I will do my best, and I don't separate conversation from action unless it's a strictly dialogue setting, I apologize for this but I write professionally. Ciao.

Summarize: Centrally concentrated on Azula. This tells of her struggle against insanity and return to normality.

Rating: M-Mature Audiences

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I'd be working on Season Four not fan fiction, and Azula would've had more screen time.

* * *

_Prelude: The Boiling Rock: Betrayal. _

"_You miscalculated…I love Zuko more than I fear you. " The impassive assassin stated simply, her own calculating eyes watching Azula and Ty Lee intently, both hands rested on knives, ultimately sharp and quite ready… Azula sneered; she slid downward into a stance and began speaking angrily._

"_No! You miscalculated! You should've feared me more! "Her arm jetted outward as she began to spin about, three seconds later the various blows that landed upon her formality caused her to crumple, amber eyes glared outward in shock and anger as they watched the optimistic acrobat cartwheel to a back to back position next to Mai, gray eyes stared at Azula intently, as though to silently say 'Please forgive me.' The affects of the paralysis wore off and she stood once more as both Mai and Ty Lee were surrounded by soldiers. "Throw them into the deepest darkest cell in this miserable place and never let them see sunlight again! " The Princess raged; with curt nods the two were apprehended with little difficulty being they knew they couldn't fight through an army.. As the two were led away and Azula was finally left alone anger and adrenaline wore off into fear and doubt._

* * *

Author: I admit this prelude is far shorter than I had anticipated it on being, I will lengthen out the chapters and try to keep the story both as interesting, and professionally constructed as possible. I do hope you enjoyed this first installment. Read and Review?


	2. The Phoenix King

_Avatar- The Last Airbender: Chronicles of Fire_

Author: I should make an obvious that this chapter is half non-canon half-canon, I know the prelude was too short to really enjoy but I will try my best to lengthen the chapters as much as possible. And. _Let me know If I throw characters out of character. _

Disclaimer: I'd be working on season four if I owned Avatar, and Azula would've had more screen time.

Rating: M-Mature Audiences.

* * *

_Chapter One- Doubt and Punishment_

Azula stood in wait outside of the smaller throne room of the Fire Nation's Air-Base. The betrayal of her only friends affected her greatly and it could be well seen she was both irritated and extremely touchy..." The Fire Lord will see you now, Princess. "The servant spoke before pushing the massive doors of the room open wide, she entered slowly, approaching her father's throne; as she knelt, bowing low to the fire-lord… "You summoned me., Milord? " There was no initial answer as the flame around the pagoda parted, as Ozai stood, walking down the blackened stairs as the flames around the throne parted. He stared down at his youngest child with harsh unforgiving eyes..

"So... Mai and Ty Lee have betrayed you; this makes me question your loyalty, Azula... If what you call friends can so lightly abandon the Fire Nation, what am I to think you are going to do? "The harshness of Ozai's voice was quite evident as he bore down on Azula, stopping just short of the princess. " Do I consider you a traitor as well, my daughter? "

Azula raised her head to see her fathers' harsh expression, responding without a hint of emotion. "I am no traitor, father... I made a minor miscalculation that can be easily corrected. I will not fail you, Father. "Her cold calculating voice betrayed no hint of the agony that her mind was going through at the moment, her amber irises flickered only the slightest of a degree. Of which Ozai took notice.

"On top of this betrayal, you then failed to destroy The Avatar and his troupe at The Western Air Temple. I am disappointed in you, my child… However in the light of recent events, considering your epic successes, I have decided not to punish you, however during the invasion, you will remain here…Fire-Lord Azula." Ozai continued his eyes remaining locked on Azula.

Azula blinked several times, amber irises coming up to look at her father warily. "What about you? " The simple question came though she was more than thrilled; it had always been her dream to become Fire-Lord, ever since she was a small child.

"Fire-Lord Ozai no longer exists. "During the course of the conversation Ozai had been making his way across the throne room, finally he had reached the massive doors to the outside world. With a wave of his hand he gestured for the princess to follow, Azula did so morbid curiosity taking hold of her. Out-on to the veranda where Ozai now stood over looking a crowd of people; without a word the Fire-Lord descended the massive staircase, mounting his royal carriage, the strong backs of the men who carried it lifted up and started off towards the boarding docks for the air fleet, Azula followed suite, entering a less regal, but still quite decorated [If not smaller] carriage of her own. "Hurry up already! " The Princess ordered, of course the bearer's did their best in complying...

As Ozai reached the peak of the staircase leading to the airships, Azula had just dismounted, ascending the stairs to kneel once more before her father. "As I said within, you will remain here; Fire-Lord Azula. "Yet again Ozai called her that, but this time Azula lost her temper, coming to stand straight she glared at Ozai with great venom " I thought we were going to lead the invasion together!? " A discontented Ozai shook his head slowly. "You thought in correctly. "Came the simple response.

"What!? No! You can't do this! You can't treat me like Zuko! " The Princess was obviously heated, she wouldn't allow herself to be treated like her traitorous brother.

"Listen, Azula, I need someone to watch over the Home-Land, in wake of you accomplishments who else can I trust to do such a mighty and responsible task? " Ozai of course lied, but so convincing was it that Azula blinked once or twice before continuing.

"You called me Fire-Lord twice... And what about you; what are you now? "Naturally the question had an answer; at least she thought it did.

Ozai smirked and finished his earlier statement. " As I said, Fire-Lord Ozai no longer exists, in the wake of the world's burning, a new world shall rise forth from the ashes, and as shall I, the new ruler of this world shall rise as The Phoenix King! " As he exclaimed the title fanfare blasted from imperial trumpets as banner after banner shot up in front of the Fire-Nation symbol, each banner depicting a Phoenix wreathed in flame… The Phoenix King was born... As Ozai turned to mount the largest, and flag-ship of the imperial air force he turned once more to Azula.

" Go now and return to the Fire-Nation Capital, and Claim your throne…Fire-Lord Azula. "

* * *

Author: End. It's a bit longer this time, no? I hope it meets satisfactory eyes, next chapter: Fire-Lord Azula.


	3. FireLord Azula

_Avatar: The Last Airbender- Chronicles of Fire _

Author: I'll be perfectly honest, I am trying my best. I never said I was the greatest author there ever was. This chapter and chapter three will probably be the most detailed three more so than this. Enjoy.

Italics= Thoughts, Memories, Backflashes.

* * *

_Chapter Two: Fire-Lord Azula_

Sozin, the Capital City of the Fire-Nation, absolutely massive in size it dominates the entirety of the volcanic mouth it rests in, peasant, noble, and solider alike wander here to and fro. At the center of Sozin lays the pride of the Fire-Nation, the massive Imperial Palace. It's truly massive walls dominated the centre of the volcano, designed to keep intruders, and if necessary even an army at bay. With the advent of the war Sozin became less of a city and more of a military-only encampment, citizens stopped coming near the city altogether, despite the proganda inflow, it wasn't the greatest city in the world…

Within the confines of that beautiful palace there were many rooms, one of which the newly appointed Fire-Lord was within, similar in construct to the Happy Ladies Day Spa in Ba Sing Se the large spacious room was Azulas favorite. Here on many past days as well as today she was pampered with absolute precision and detail, nothing left undone from her perfectly manicured fingernails, to the silkiness her hair was top priority, as was her happiness. But it was evident to any of the servants flocked around her, taking absolute care not to harm her, that the Fire-Lord-To-Be was anything but happy; her eyes were distant, not really paying any attention as they carefully worked their way to making her physically perfect. The emotional slue inside those golden orbs that were Azulas eyes gave a frightening glance to anything that crossed them but at the same time they were dull and inattentive, all of the princess's emotions swirling at once.

'_You miscalculated, seems you just don't know people as well as you think you do. I love Zuko more than I fear you. "Or as it played out in the recesses of Azulas mind. " I love Zuko more than you. "The twisted version of Mai's words played over and over again in the princess's mind, each time berating her very soul. There was little else in the world the princess feared more than betrayal, and the betrayal of her best. No her only friends had deeply enrooted that fear steadfastly. Somewhere deep down she had expected Mai to turn on her. Not Ty Lee, there was the blow to her spirit that hurt the most, though she often picked at the bubbly acrobat she was the only person she actually called friend. The mulling thoughts and emotions clashed to make her appear ravenously mad._

"P-princess? " The soft wavering voice of a servant came forward as she dared to lightly shake the princess, who had fallen into a slumber as they worked. Azula jerked awake, crazed golden eyes finding the one who had touched her...

"What do you want Peasant, that you dare touch your Fire-Lord? " The question was half-snap half-inquiry.

"W-well y-your majesty you f-fell asleep, I t-took it upon myself to wake you, so that we might move your majesty to a more comfortable room? " The poor girl was frightened, if not completely petrified..

"Oh? Very well then, I shall grant you mercy. "The girl looked slightly relieved. " For your blatant disregard of my comfort, you're banished. "Azulas voice held no hesitation, it flowed with a power that made her feel secure, and slightly enthralled…The young servant whimpered and nodded, scampering from the room.

Over the course of the day more and more servants found themselves being dismissed, guards, imperial firebenders, cooks, washing girls, butlers, everybody, even average citizens who'd done nothing wrong. By the end of the day the only people remaining in the city, and for that matter the country, were the Dai Li, very few servants, Li and Lo, and the Fire Sages.

* * *

Author: I know I promised you guys a long chapter actually worth your reading time but no matter how long I write I can't even get to a thousand words! –Headdesk.- God I'm so pathetic, I'll do my best in the next chapter, I promise.


	4. Agni Kai

_Avatar: The Last Airbender- Chronicles of Fire _

Author: I've disclaimed enough in my first chapters if you don't get it by now, you're really thick. Let the story continue.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Agni Kai_

The flickering azure flames that surrounded the throne of the fire-lord were an uncommon sight, those who still remained in the nation learned quickly not to let their eyes betray them. The raised platform over saw the room which was now devoid of any sense of life save the formality of the being who sat upon the throne itself, dressed in regalia befitting her position as Fire-Lord, Azula finally had all that she wanted. Or so she tried to convince herself. Her mind wandered, the golden irises glanced around the décor of the now empty darkened throne room, the only source of light the flickering azure flame; Her coronation was later… Fire-Lord Azula, the title she had coveted her entire life was finally hers, the nation was at the mercy of her 'benevolent' power; which was now why it was so devoid of life, she stood with a regal grace, needed to brush her hair, do something with her appearance to make everything just… Perfect.

The spa was all but empty, a few servants dares to shuffle within the same breathing space as the Fire-Lord, knowing her temperament; she carefully, and with great precision sent the brush through her hair, the more knots it hit that refused to release the more frustrated she became, finally she grasped her front most bangs, grabbing a pair of gold-plated scissors. "Alright then, Hair face your doom! " Azula exclaimed with greatest glee as the raven black locks fell to the floor. What happened next haunted her… The voice that floated through the air… It was… Impossible.

"That's such a shame, you always had such beautiful hair. " The mellow kindly voice of her mother came forth, Ursa stood behind her plain as day as the mirror showed, Azula was frozen to her standing position, hand clawed around the scissors.

"What are you doing here? " She exclaimed in a combination of fright and anger, angry on several accounts, the one person in the world she bitterly hated… No, bitterly _despised_.

"I wouldn't miss my own daughters' coronation. " Ursa's response was in that same mellow voice, if not albeit lowered.

"Don't you dare act as though you are proud of me!? I know what you really think of me! You think I'm a monster; you hate me! "The welled up rage of twelve years of embittered hatred suddenly came boiling over and outward towards this mirror-image..

"No, Azula. I'm your mother, and I love you so very much. "Ursa's voice softened, becoming reassuring, carrying a gentle kindness, a tone that a mother would use only when her child was truly upset.

In a fit of absolute rage Azula grasped the brush from the table; with a powerful toss she threw the golden plated instrument into the mirror with a thunderous crash, the glass pieces fell away like a river of silver shards; Ursa's voice vanished, the woman was never even there…' _I'm…I'm losing my m-mind. '_Even her thoughts stuttered, Azula's knees gave from beneath her and for the first time in her life, she just started to cry.

* * *

Time passed away like water, the day leaked by as her tears shed silently after while, not having the urge to move, those servants that remained dared move her to her rooms, she didn't even make a sound as they did so, literally clinging to the one who had lifted her.. It went after that like a blur, the Dai Li were late, and she banished them. Five minutes? That was unacceptable, now… She was upon the veranda, The Fire Sages circled around her… "By the decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I here by announce yo---"The Sage stopped suddenly, Azula's head swung back. "What are you waiting for!? " The roar of Appa the Sky Bison landed with a gruff shuffle of his six massive [If not nifty] feet.

Zuko's voice projected up to the veranda, his formality at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry Azula; you aren't going to be Fire-Lord today. I am. "His masculine tone washing over the hollow courtyard, the voice of an equally familiar disliked voice projected upwards, Katara, the water peasant from the South Pole, "Yeah we're taking you down! "

And Azula giggled, no she cackled.

"Very funny Zu-Zu, You know we should settle this sibling squabble. Just you and me, the way it was always meant to be. Agni Kai. "The Fire Princess stood to her feet, the robe draped over her shoulders shifted the finely crafted armor covering her body, and she descended the stairs slowly as Zuko replied.

"You're on. " Naturally this led to Katara's unneeded concern. "She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us. " The waterbender pleaded.

"Yeah, she is. But something's off… Today I can take her. "Zuko's response was cryptic, Azula came to stand at the bottom of the stairs by now, Zuko moved across the court yard to take his position.

"I'm so sorry it had to end this way, Zu-Zu." Azula projected as she slid into a familiar stance.

"No you aren't." Zuko's own reply came across.

And then it began, sweeping arcs of azure flame clashed with deep crimson, the prodigy against the master, graceful kicks and absolutely huge balls of flame, enhanced by the power of Sozin's Comet. The clash of fire slapped against each color in a wave of deep violet sparks, Zuko held his own against Azula for a change instead of being constantly beaten back. Azula's own stance was perfect, there was no hole in her defenses as her belligerent offense beat against her brothers defense, again and again beautiful arcs of flame jetted away from the two royal children, the heat from the flames, along with misguided fireballs set the city around them ablaze.

"What's the matter Azula!? No lightning today!? Afraid I'll redirect it!?" Zuko half-questioned half-taunted his sister.

"Oh! I'll show you lightning!!!" The true nature of her mind revealed itself as her fingers moved with a precise skill; the crackle of electricity surrounded her finger tips, the power of the comet making the most deadly skill in firebending even more dangerous. Zuko took up his stance to redirect the bolt of lightning, when Azula's eyes averted to Katara with a deadly smirk. Her arm shot forward with precise aim, the crackle of thunder as struck through the air was heard. Zuko screamed a loud "No!" as he through himself before the blue streak of absolute power. He didn't have time to redirect all of the power in the bolt through his stomach, leading to the tiniest amount making its way to his heart. The rest of the deadly assault was flung off to the heavens with a thunderous roar; Zuko fell to the ground, static and negative charge surrounding his body.

Katara ran towards him to help but found her path blocked by an azure flame. "You know I'd really rather see our family physician look after Zu-Zu if you don't mind! " Another jet of superheated enhanced flame came slamming into the ground near the waterbender, doing the only rational thing she could Katara took cover.

Azula smirked with great malice tinting her ever cracking insane eyes; the amber glinted as she cackled at her older brother's state. "You don't look so good Zu-Zu, feeling alright!?" She cackled at his broken state, insanity finally taking its grasp over her being, while Katara went for cover she sent out another splash of fire, it destroyed the obelisk that the waterbender had been hiding behind only seconds before. "Why not come out and play, peasant!?" Yet again Azula's cackle came forward as azure flame enwrapped her legs propelling her forward, the chase was short lived, Azula easily found the peasant standing over a grating, she neglected to notice the chains hanging behind her back.." Here you are…Now die!" Azula spun across the grate, in the perfect stance for a close range lightning bolt… Then there was water, the gigantic wave that over came the two of them from the grate below was huge, and it froze instantly, Azula's eyes darted about, her arms frozen just seconds before she could release the torrent of power that would finally wipe that miserable peasant out of existence…

* * *

Everything after that was a blur, Azula's arms were chained to the grate she laying on now, at first she screamed, rage filling ever corner of her being, flame spouted from her lips, finally she fell silent, tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly… Zuko who had been tended to by Katara sat in a silent vigil over his sister, looking over her broken form he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and remorse. _'This is my fault.' _He thought as he dared to move closer to the firebender, another jet of azure flame came from the pale lips as he attempted it… "Azula." The sound of her name resulted in her head jerking towards her brother… What he saw in her eyes, frankly it scared the hell out of him. She'd completely lost her mind.

* * *

Author: Now that, is a chapter. Hope you all find it acceptable.


	5. Just an Intermission

Author: Eternity has passed; inspirations and sources from all over have invigorated me once more. That being said this chapter is so over due it's pathetic. Re-Read the story if you're a little. Dull? It's not far in...Yet.

How the hours had passed, the sun had long since set when finally with a powerful groan an air-ship landed outside the central plaza. Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Iroh entered the courtyard. The entire time since Azula's defeat, the princess had done nothing but cry in anguish, and the entire time Zuko had watched with a numb horror as his sister screamed out in rage and despair. The firm grip of his uncles, no his fathers hand caught his attention to finally draw it away from Azula's broken form. "Uncle. " Zukos voice was hollow, if not slightly numb. Now it was common fact that Iroh had never been particularly close to his niece, but even he stood for a moment of silent vigil at the sight of her broken form, he sighed deeply, dejectedly.

"It is truly saddening that such a thing had to happen to you, Azula. I fear your mind has not weathered the storm, and you are lost now at sea." Naturally his riddling speech had everyone scratching their heads… After that moment Zuko's eyes had moved back to his sister, he waved Aang over with a sigh. "Is my father? "

"No. I took his bending away instead, I found another way." The young monk replied without Zuko having to finish his sentence, he then turned his eyes to Azula, and he sighed.

"I won't do it to Azula, she isn't beyond help, she was influenced by Fire Lord Ozai, but. We can change her influence, and turn her around to where she can be a better person." This statement earned a solemn nod from Iroh as though the old general agreed, Zuko said nothing, Katara rejected the idea of helping her at all, but then again not many people have remorse for someone who tried multiple times to kill them. Toph was undecided; her comment was cryptic, if not out of place.

"She's broken you know, kinda like a vase someone dropped and glued back together the wrong way." Sokka offered no comment at all, Suki didn't have enough experience with the Fire-Princess to outright hate her, but an amount of dislike came from being defeated and tossed into prison afterward, however she gave into pity and opted for helping the princess recover.

During the hours that passed afterward, Zuko had remained silent, over seeing a vigil of his sister, he had the decency to move her by himself, wounded or not to a room within the palace, though he kept her hands fastened, in the long wrong restraining her hands would do no good but with the current state Azula was in he doubted anything else was required. A knock at the door brought his attention; the man was a Fire-Sage.

"Your Majesty if you please, we require your preparation for the coronation." A moment passed and Zuko left the room where Azula was 'being held' what a lie, he knew very well if she had her sanity the entire imperial garrison would've been depleted before someone so much as was able to knock her out.

In his preparation Zuko set about to meditation, he thought and he went over the situation again and again, he was not his father. He wouldn't abandon his little sister despite the horrid things she had done to him through out their lives. He stood, bandages around his torso tightened slightly as he struggled to get his robe on. "Gah, argh! "A simple natural reaction to his discomfort when a voice at the door brought his attention. "Hey there, need a hand with that?" It was Mai.

"Mai, you're alive?" Zuko sounded slightly stunned, last he saw her she was about to take on Azula and an entire complex full of fire benders.

"Heh, yeah, having an uncle as the warden of the prison you're thrown in has its benefits." The stoic assassin replied, Mai moved over to the soon-to-be Fire-Lord and helped him adjust his robe.

While the Fire Nation was set on the foundation of new era and the coming of a new hopefully not despotic Fire Lord, Zuko could only concentrate on ending Azula's languish, it was true that they were not close and that Azula had often been his source of contempt and even hatred. Jealous rage often over taking him when it came to her, but to see his sister, his little sister at that in such a state and the horrific fact that it was _his_ fault she was like that. It filled him with sorrow, and self-loathing...

Author: This was less impressive than I originally intended and it's so long over due it's sad and pitiful I'm already working on the next chapter guys and I promise this one will not be six months in the making!


	6. The Tormentous Visages

Author: So anyway, here we begin the true decent to madness. The chapters get longer and darker, mostly darker. This from here on will be Zula-centric until I decide to introduce Ty, the rest of the cast makes appearances but figuring with Aang rebuilding the world; don't expect to seem them often.

Chapter 6 - The Deepest Darkness

Insanity is fickle, it varies heavily and most often takes the shape of the sufferers worst fears. Behold, Failure.

The creeping darkness surrounded her being, every visage beheld more shadow. Forever consuming and never ending it surrounded her, no matter how she screamed none heard her pleas for aid, she suffered alone in her darkness. The fruits of her labors forgotten as the world continued without her. "You've failed." The darkness spoke out, "You are a failure. You will go on, existing forgotten." And the languish continued, silently as her doubt grew. The screams unheard as the visage portrayed it again, and again. How she fell from grace. "N-no...I-I..." "You failed." "Y-yes." And silence consumed.

Behold, Contempt.

"You're the most beautiful smartest perfect girl in the world!" That visage was particularly hard to see. "Hah." The shadows banished the cheerful memory within an instant. "She lies. Uplifting your pitiful soul, so shallow, so self consumed. How you envy her." The shadows replaced the visage, sort of.

"You couldn't compare to me if you tried! Perfect? Hah! No where close! People are so afraid of you all you have to do is look in their direction! To think I called you my friend!" And there were tears.

The visage changed again. "You couldn't possibly understand. You thought I hate the world? Hah, at least I know what emotion is." The torment continued.

Behold, Sorrow

"You were never good enough. Even your own mother hated you." The visage changed again and she appeared before the broken girl. "You're nothing but a monster." It taunted her with this false memory, this lie that her fragile mind was so susceptible to absorbed it easily. "Nothing more than a monster; I'm ashamed to even admit you're my child. Nothing like your brother."

"T-that i-isn't true. I-I'm not a m-monster." No matter the protest the doubt was there, and that's all they needed. Of course this would continue the most, continue the doubt, the fear, the sadness. Crack her further, break her completely, not just mind but soul. "Shatter." And she did.

Author: And that's about how it's going to look to be honest with you. One chapter will be outside of her mind, the next in it. That'll be difficult as time goes on when I run out of things to torture her with; how I do torment my favorites. It's miserably short but here's chapter six. Comments etc. welcomed. I resume my promise of these getting longer and better however I also admit I'm not the best out there.


End file.
